


To remember, to cherish, to savor.

by astral_gravy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Apple of Eden, Fluff, Post-Canon, apple wine, goes with the damn picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astral_gravy/pseuds/astral_gravy
Summary: ( Crowley in ink, gouache and mixed metal leaf on toned paper)





	To remember, to cherish, to savor.

**Author's Note:**

> "This must be some vintage indeed," huffed the angel " for us to make the trek to Mayfair when you know how I pride myself in my cellar..."  
"All in good time, love," soothed Crowley. "Have a seat."  
The angel folded himself neatly into the corner of Crowley's leather sofa as the demon ministered to his wall safe.  
"You keep wine in the safe?:  
"Patience, angel!" Crowley teased, his golden eyes flashing like sun dogs as he retrieved an ancient-looking bottle of tawny wine.  
With long, deft fingers he uncorked the bottle, and instantly the room was filled with a heady, verdant perfume that far surpassed the size of the bottle.  
Aziraphale's face took on an expression of wonder as the demon, though crackling with excitement, decanted the wine reverently into two glasses, handing one to the angel and joining him on the couch, his own glass swirling in his hand.  
" My dear boy, I haven't-"  
"Just taste it already, angel!"  
A clink of crystal, a sip in each mouth, and Crowley's eyelids fluttered in languorous rapture while the angel felt pricking tears in the corner of his own.  
"But Crowley, h-how?" he sputtered, taking a second, delicate sip from his glass.  
"S'alright, angel. I'm good with plants, I am. And well-before photographs, writing, before...well, everything-  
I wanted to remember. I wanted to remember the day we met lest we never meet again." His voice trembled a bit as he took another draught.  
"The apple was to know, and the wine is to remember, to savor, to cherish. A keepsake, if you will."  
He smiled adoringly at the angel and raised his glass to a toast.  
"To remember," said Crowley.  
Aziraphale clinked his glass.  
"To know. it's all beautiful."  
"Love is patient, after all."


End file.
